


Glitch

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: things i started and never touched again [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: She knew that she could get killed if it was discovered that she was glitching, but she wasn't sure if she should report herself. If she did, they'd fix her hardware and she'd go back to being a mindless drone like everyone else. But did she really want that? If her hardware was fixed, then she'd never see color again, never smell unique scents again, never feel emotions again. She'd never be able to think for herself again. She knew all these things, yet she wasn't sure if she was ready to give up all of that.But then again, the Community was created so there would be no more war, no more pain. Everything was at peace. Emotions were destructive, and that's what led to the downfall of the Old World.
Series: things i started and never touched again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776319





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au i started based on the Glitch trilogy by Heather Anastasiu

Annabeth stuffed her drawing pad into its hiding place between her mattress as she felt herself drowning in the Link once more. Colors seeped away as grey crept back into her vision. She watched as the brown tint of the wood on her desk fled away from the colorless canvas that was her world. The cold, damp smell of her chambers got fainter and fainter, until she could no longer smell anything at all. Tiny numbers covered her peripheral vision, showing her the exact schematics of the room, and how many steps it would take to get to the door.

She didn't know exactly how long she'd been glitching. Two, maybe three weeks now? She paused at the door frame before walking out. Her hand went to the back of her neck, where a small port lay at the base. She felt it and wondered if anything was wrong with it. She couldn't tell, but she pulled her low bun even lower to cover it up, just in case. They didn't have mirrors in the Community; there was no need. But she figured it looked fine.

Glitching was no joking matter in the Community.  _ Order first, order always. _ The Community’s motto repeated itself quietly in her head. Literally, they were actually playing it over the Link over and over again, for every citizen in all of the sectors to hear throughout their day. Everyone in the Community was connected to one another. Connected through the V-chips at the base of their brains, that were connected to the ports in their necks. 

She knew that she could get killed if it was discovered that she was glitching, but she wasn't sure if she should report herself. If she did, they'd fix her hardware and she'd go back to being a mindless drone like everyone else. But did she really want that? If her hardware was fixed, then she'd never see color again, never smell unique scents again, never feel emotions again. She'd never be able to think for herself again. She knew all these things, yet she wasn't sure if she was ready to give up all of that.

But then again, the Community was created so there would be no more war, no more pain. Everything was at peace. Emotions were destructive, and that's what led to the downfall of the Old World.


End file.
